Being an Under Cover Spy Isn't Always What It Seems
by animekid487
Summary: LancexOC One-shot


_Why…why me?_

A teenaged girl stood in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by trees. She stared at the dark, star-lit sky. She was waiting for someone…she was waiting for the one she loved.

_Couldn't you have found someone who wouldn't end up breaking your heart? Couldn't you have picked her?_

She sat on the floor, her waist-length, chocolate brown hair flowing in the wind, tears welling up in her onyx eyes.

[My name is Shiori Orito.]

_If you had picked her…if you had picked Cynthia…you would be happier…you wouldn't have to face the truth about me…about the one you've declared your love to…_

"I love you Lance," the girl, Shiori, whispered. Looking up, she spotted a Dragonite and riding him was her target…her beloved…her Lance. "I'm so sorry…I'm sorry that you had to find out like this…"

[I am the daughter of Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket, and a Second-in-Command of Team Rocket. I have been given a special mission.]

Shiori watched as the Dragon-type trainer climbed off of his Pokémon and began walking towards her. "I'm sorry Lance," she whispered as she signaled her Riolu to knock out Lance and her Charizard to take down his Dragonite. Shiori walked over to Dragonite and returned him to his Pokéball.

[My mission…to stop the G-Men, Pokémon protectors, from stopping us from capturing the legendary Pokémon…my worst mistake of the mission…falling in love with one of the G-Men…falling in love with the Dragon Master…falling in love with Lance…]

"Lance," Shiori whispered softly to the unconscious, flame headed boy. She stripped Lance of all of his Pokémon, placing his belt around her waist. "I'm sorry…I love you…" She kissed his head and laid him down on the grassy clearing. With one final look to him, Shiori took off on her Charizard, leaving Lance helpless. "I hope you'll find someone who will truly love you and won't break your heart."

* * *

Shiori's P.O.V.

"I've got the Pokémon…father," I told the man in the chair, his face hidden in the darkness. I unbuckled one of the extra belts around my waist.

"Well done sweetie," he said with a genuine smile. "You may leave if you wish Shi-chan." Hearing him say that nickname was a stab to my heart. It was what Lance had called me all the time.

Placing it on the desk, I turned around and walked to the door. I better hurry if I want to get to Lance before— The door opened before I could touch it. In came three grunts with an unconscious red headed boy in solid black and a cape.

"Sir," a grunt said. "We have brought in Lance." Damn… I glanced at my love.

"Very good," the man said. "Oh, Shiori?"

"Yes father?" I answered.

"Would you like to see what happens?" I grimaced but nodded, as my previous action went unnoticed. "Very well sweetheart, come with us." He stood.

I followed Giovanni and the grunts to the underground cells where I knew Dad had a special cell just for Lance. I glanced at Lance, who was now fully awake but had yet to notice me. We reached his cell and the grunts tossed his limp body inside. I could only watch as he landed on the floor with a loud thump, unable to soften his own landing. Lance…I'm so sorry… I stayed behind the grunts.

I watched as Dad entered the cell and stepped on Lance, causing him to emit a loud scream filled with pain and agony. I flinched at the sound. It was the only sound heard in the cell as Dad continuously kicked Lance in various places. My hands curled up into fists. I almost could not take any more when he finally stopped and walked out of the room. Oh, thank Arceus. I looked at the limp and now bloody body of the young Dragon Master.

Staying behind, I stood in front of Lance's cell as the grunts and Dad left. I have to get him out of here before Dad realizes the Pokéballs are gone! I released my Charizard and broke the cell, causing the alarms to go off.

"Shit," I cursed. "Blaze, hyperbeam on the wall and let's get out of this joint. It gives me the creeps." As Blaze darted out the hole, I grabbed Lance and followed my Pokémon, jumping off the building into mid-air. Landing on Blaze as the grunts appeared, we flew off in to one of the forests surrounding the headquarters. "Land Blaze!" We landed and I put lance on the ground. "Blaze, return." I looked around. We were near the Battle Tower. I need to get Lance to Anabel. I looked at the flame-headed boy who was all bloody and beat. "Samurai, let's go!" Throwing my Pokéball, my Gallade, Samurai, appeared. "Teleport to the Battle Tower!" And like magic, we were there.

* * *

"Anabel!" I yelled as I tried to stop Lance's wound from bleeding. Streams of tears cascaded down my face. "Anabel, I need your help! Please!" The door behind me opened. I heard a gasp.

"Oh my," I heard Anabel say. "I'll take him inside but-"

"Just take care of him," I told her, standing up and wiping my tears. "I have some business to take care of. Here; these are his." I handed her the belt containing all of Lance's Pokémon. "Don't tell him I was here. If he asks, tell him that one of the other G-Men helped him." She nodded. "After I leave, you should get one of them to come here and make sure Lance doesn't leave here until tomorrow night." Hopefully by then everything will have blown over.

"I'll make sure he doesn't leave as best I can."

"Thank you Anabel." She nodded. "At noon, call Officer Jenny and tell her to go to Mount Moon; Giovanni of Team Rocket is there." She nodded once more. I released Blaze after returning Samurai to his Pokéball. I turned around. "One final thing Anabel, make sure he doesn't look for me." With that, we took off into the sunrise, off to finish what I had started.

* * *

"Land here Blaze," I commanded as we approached the main Team Rocket headquarters. I saw Dad approaching me.

"I see you are just fine Shiori." I nodded. "That's good, wouldn't want my little girl getting hurt now would I?" I shrugged. "Do you happen to have that blasted Dragon Master's Pokémon?"

"No," I answered shaking my head. "I thought they were at your desk last night." He sighed. He doesn't realize that I'm the one who took them. Good, gives me a chance to surprise him when I destroy headquarters later.

"It's hard to know anything since we don't have any security cameras anymore," He said. "I'm having someone install some today at noon." I nodded. Perfect. "How exactly did that boy escape anyways?"

"I really don't know father," I lied. It was me. "I was just out doing my night time training with Kage." He nodded. "Do we still need him?" Please say no.

"No," he said. "But we do need his Pokémon." I nodded. Too bad you're never going to get them. We walked in to the building and to the construction site where the repairs were being made. "Apparently he was able to use his Dragonite, but how did he get his Pokémon in the first place?" More like he used Blaze after I stole his Pokémon back. I shrugged.

"I wouldn't know," I said as we walked back to his room. "I was with you then went to the forest." He nodded. "By the way, what do we need his Pokémon for?"

"Not that your Pokémon aren't strong enough," he said, "We just need more strong Pokémon to capture the legendary Pokémon." I nodded. "Your Blaze seems like he could easily take out an Articuno and Kage has taken down Lugia alone, but he has more experienced Pokémon." I smiled a bit at his attempt to give a compliment. [Currently, Team Rocket has been able to capture Lugia, Celebi, Suicune, and Uxie. None of them were under the control of my father; they were all here by choice. The four of them wanted to help me.]

"Don't worry dad," I told him. "I understand." He gave me one of his rare smiles. "I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you later dad." He nodded as I walked off to my room, not to sleep like I had said, but to plan the end of Team Rocket.

* * *

"Shiori?" I heard from my door. "You awake?" I was currently hidden from view, having Samurai use psychic to hold me to the ceiling.

As I watched the person enter my room, I noticed he wasn't even a grunt. It was my dad. Samurai put me on the floor near the door.

"What's up dad?" Dad jumped in fright. "Whoa, you ok?" He chuckled a bit but nodded.

"Where were you?" I pointed upwards.

"I had Samurai practice holding me to the ceiling," I told him. "It was pretty interesting. It was like seeing from a surveillance camera's point of view." He nodded.

"Just thought I'd check up on you, it's eight o'clock." I nodded. "Come on, we need to go plan out the capture of Groudon. I heard Magma was close to capturing it until that damn Dragon Master came along and stopped them." I nodded and got out of bed to change as Dad walked out.

I got dressed in my "Team Rocket" outfit. It consisted of a blood red tank top, a dark grey kimono type shirt that had a red 'R' on the back and held closed by a black obi and black, tight shorts that reached my knees.

As I walked out of my room, I glanced at my clock. 9:45. Almost time to put my plan into action. I walked into the meeting room to be greeted by the faces of the leaders of Teams Aqua (Archie), Magma (Maxie), and Galactic (Cyrus) and, of course, my father.

"Good morning to all of you," I greeted as I walked to the wall with the screen. "I expect you all know why we are all here today, correct?" I stole a glance at the clock. 10:10. They all nodded. "Good, the plan is up for debate. So far, we have gathered that Groudon is still hidden on the island where we first found him." A picture of the island appeared on the screen behind me and I pointed to it with my laser pointer. They nodded. "We also know that Dragon Master, Lance is currently disabled and will not be able to prevent us from capturing Groudon if we are able to get to him within the next two days."

"And how do you know that?" Archie and Maxie questioned simultaneously. "For all you know he could be one of your grunts!"

"As you have seen," Dad answered. "None of our grunts are allowed to wear their caps within the building. They must remove them before entering the building and are required to show a picture ID." He smirked. "Besides, I saw the condition he was in myself. In fact, I was the one who put him into that state."

"As I was saying," I interrupted before a fight broke out. "Are there any suggestions for the plan?"

"Groudon can only be controlled by blue orb," Archie said. "It's the only chance—"

"That won't be necessary Archie," My father butted in. "The technology that I have now will be able to control any Legendary Pokémon, including Groudon." Glance. 11:10

Archie grumbled at his idea being shot down within seconds. The others had a questioning look on their faces. I sighed. Are these idiots SERIOUSLY this world's evil geniuses? I walked over to my father.

"Maybe we should take a break," I whispered. He nodded. "How about we all take five and think things over?" I suggested to everyone. They merely nodded and left the room, myself included. Time to get started.

* * *

I headed down to the chamber where the four Legendary Pokémon were being held. I sent away all of the grunts and scientists. The Pokémon looked tired, but it was mainly from being so lazy for the past month.

"Hey guys," I said after I made sure there was no one else in the room besides myself. "Time to get to work." I opened their cages, setting them free.

"Shiori, how are we going to get out without getting caught?" Suicune asked me telepathically. I sucked in a breath.

"Do you all trust me?" I questioned. "Do you trust me enough to go into a Pokéball until we're outside?" They glanced at each other.

"I do," Celebi finally answered.

"As do I," Uxie answered. Soon, all four agreed.

"Once we're outside," I told them. "We're going to need the others. Do you think you could call all of them?" They nodded. "Okay, let's get going." I threw Pokéballs at all of them. Picking up the four, I dashed outside through secret passageways I found while exploring.

Once I was outside, I released the four legendary Pokémon from the Pokéballs for good. Your days as the powerful and fear inducing Team Rocket are over. They all called for their brethren. I took a deep breath each arrived and the attack began.

* * *

"Sir!" A grunt yelled, bursting into the meeting room. "The Legendary Pokémon have escaped and we're under attack!" The news startled all of the leaders.

"What?" Giovanni screamed. "Who is leading them?" The grunt didn't answer. "Well?"

"Shiori," He answered, scared for his life. "Shiori is leading the attack."

Silence.

BOOM!

"Shiori…" Giovanni whispered, shock written all over his face. "Why?"

BAM!

"Sir," the grunt called. "We need to leave, the building is collapsing." He dragged Giovanni out of the building where they were greeted by, not only the Legendary Pokémon, but the police and, the leader of the operation, Shiori, Giovanni's daughter. Giovanni stood there, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to hurt Shiori.

"Surrender yourselves," Giovanni ordered. "We've lost."

* * *

"Surrender yourselves," I heard my father order the grunts, as well as the other leaders. "We've lost." I stood there and stared at him straight in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry dad," I said to him. "But thank you for making it easier, for everyone." He nodded and went with the Officer Jenny. Right before he entered the car, I stopped them. I hugged him tightly. "I love you dad, but this had to be done. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart," He told me. "I know you just wanted what was best for everyone." He kissed my forehead. "I'll always forgive you, my little Shio." I smiled and hugged him again before he entered the car.

An Officer Jenny pulled me aside and handed me a trainer ID, a G-Man badge, and an officer badge. I stared at her, confused out of my mind. She merely smiled and pointed over to the Pokémon G-Man that was here. I nodded, still confused, and walked over to where she was pointing.

"Officer?" He turned his head towards me. "Why was I given these?" He smiled. I gave him my confused look as a response.

"Consider it a thank you and a way of helping the rest of the world," He told me. I still had a confused look. "You did the one thing no one has been able to do for years." I took a deep sigh. "I know who you are, Giovanni's daughter right?" I nodded. "You took him down, even though he was your father. That proves that you had your heart in the right place." He smiled at me and walked away.

* * *

"Lance, you can't leave yet!" Anabel called after the flame headed boy. "Lance!" She looked at the other G-Man. "Can't you stop him?" He shook his head.

"Once Lance plans to do something," he told her, "there's nothing you can do to stop him." She grimaced. She looked at the sky, spotting Lance and his Dragonite easily. "We can only hope he doesn't do something so stupid that he gets hurt."

"I only hope Shiori doesn't find out that he left," Anabel told him. "She…she said that she had business to take care of. If I'm right, she just exposed Team Rocket and got, not only Giovanni arrested, but herself arrested."

"Why would she get arrested?"

"Don't tell Lance but, Shiori is Giovanni's daughter."

* * *

[Shiori.] I heard Lio, my Riolu call out. [Lance is coming…] I sighed but otherwise remained silent. Lio looked at me with a sympathetic look in his eyes. [He's here.]

"Shiori."

I turned around to see the love of my life, the Kanto Elite Four Champion, the Dragon Master, Lance. I had changed in to a more appropriate outfit. I had skintight leggings, a grey off the shoulder, midriff shirt, a pair of black combat boots, and a black jacket with the Team Rocket insignia on the back. He stared at me with such sad eyes.

"Hello Lance," I murmured under my breath. He was dressed in a pair of nice fitting jeans, a dark red shirt and a black button up that was left open. "I see that Anabel and one of your fellow G-Men weren't able to keep you away."

"Why?" He asked, anger flashing through his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, Lance?" I responded. "That I worked for Team Rocked? That I was the second-in-command for the whole organization?" He glared at me. "Tell me Lance, what would you have done?"

"Shiori! Lance!" Anabel had decided to arrive with the G-Man that was there to try and prevent Lance from coming here. I nodded to her. "Lance, don't be mad at her." She looked at me. "Sorry I wasn't able to keep him till nightfall."

"Don't worry about it Anabel," I sighed. "I expected this to happen, to tell you the truth." I looked at her. "You also never have to worry about Team Rocket ever again. Well, at least not here." The three of them gave me a weird look.

"What do you mean?" Lance demanded. "Aren't you part of Team Rocket?" I shook my head and chuckled. "What's so funny Shiori Orito?"

"You really don't know, do you?" I questioned them. Then a look of realization came upon Anabel's face.

"Wait, shouldn't you have been arrested?" She asked. I shrugged.

"That's what I thought too," I told her. "But instead, I received a trainer ID along with a police badge and a Pokémon G-Man badge." Lance looked at me shocked. "And I'm not joking, Lance." I pulled out the badges and the ID. Each had a picture of me that Lance had. "How did they get this picture anyway?" I questioned the two G-Men. Hiro, the other G-Man, pointed at Lance.

"We originally planned on instating you as a G-Man in about a month," Hiro said. "So we had Lance bring in a picture for us. Unfortunately, the badge went missing about a week ago." I thought back to the G-Man, Kai, who had given me the badge. I smirked.

"Kai Hikari," I muttered. I glanced at the area where he stood. "You are one sneaky man." I headed over to him, with the others following. I tapped Kai's shoulder. He turned and smiled. I smirked in return. "So Kai, or should I say Shiro, when did you plan on telling me?" He laughed.

"I would have thought it would have taken longer for you to figure it out!" He ruffled my hair. "Sorry to deceive you for so long Shio." I shrugged and smiled.

"What the hell is going on here Hikari, Orito?" Lance demanded. Shiro and I glanced at each other and smirked. "Well?" We busted out laughing. No one understood why except us.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Hiro said, "you," he pointed at Shiro aka Kai, "are not actually Kai Hikari, but Toshiro Orito and her," he pointed at me, "older brother that went missing after your mother left." We nodded. "But you weren't really missing but went to the G-Men so you could stop your father, Giovanni." Shiro nodded.

"But by the time you came back to Team Rocket," Anabel cut in, "Shiori had taken your spot and you decided to put your plans on hold." Nod. She looked at me. "Yet, like your brother, you had plans to take down your father's empire." I nodded.

"The only difference between my plan and my sister's plan," Shiro interrupted, "was that, although it wasn't as complicated as mine, hers was fool proof and worked." I smirked. "My question is, though, how did you get all those legendary Pokémon to listen to you?" I shrugged.

"Some people say that pokemon are the best judges when it comes to a person's intentions." That's when Uxie, Suicune, Celebi and Lugia appeared. "Hello again." I stood in front of them.

"Hello young trainer," Lugia greeted, the others stayed behind him. "Thank you for keeping your promise to us, young one." I nodded and smiled slightly.

"I like to try and keep my promises," I said to him. Lance scoffed quietly but I still heard him. "But I do know that your promise was one I knew I had to keep." And in return, I had to break another. I stared at the ground. Lugia nudged my head with his own.

"Life makes promises hard to keep," he told me. "But never give up. You have a kind heart and that will take you far." I nod, smiling softly. "We must go now. Until we meet again, Shiori Orito."

"Wareware wa futatabi au made, Lugia, Celebi, Uxie and Suicune." The disappeared into the forest. "Anata wa, subete anzendearu koto ga." I turned to look at my brother. Only my brother had understood what I had said. "I think it's time I left." My brother knew I couldn't look at Lance anymore. It was slowly killing me. "Ja ne, aniki." I looked to the others. "Goodbye, everyone." I turned and called out Blaze. "Aishiteru, Lance." I whispered as we flew off, tears dripping down my face. I had lost him, and I didn't know if I'd ever have him back.

* * *

"She said she loves you Lance," Toshiro stated as Lance stood to leave. "Are you really going to hold this against her?" Lance said nothing to him. He called his Dragonite. Toshiro sighed. "If you truly loved her, you'd go after her. And you'd never let her out of your sight again." Toshiro called out his sister's Salamance. He was borrowing him. "Let's go Draco. Shiori is going to need you." He flew off, leaving Lance to his thoughts.

"Shi-chan," Lance whispered.

* * *

I landed in front of my mother's house. I had been in contact with her since Ash began his journey as a Trainer. Mr. Mime saw me and let me in. I saw more shoes than usual. Ash was here. Last I heard, he was in Hoen.

"Mom? Ash?" I called. They appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. Both knew of my plan to take down my father, and both accepted me. Ash ran to me and hugged me. "Konnichi wa, ototou-chan." I noticed his friends in the kitchen. "Tadaima, oka-san, ototou-chan."

"Okairi," my brother welcomed.

"Okairi, Shio," my mother welcomed me home, smiling. "You were a success." I nodded, but frowned slightly, letting her know that I had lost him. "I'll cook up your favorite dinner!" I smiled softly at my mom and brother before heading upstairs to change.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

We had just finished dinner and were now relaxing in the living room. Misty and Brock had introduced themselves to me and I them. My mom stood to answer the door but Mr. Mime beat her to it. Being the closest to the door, I glanced at the person. I dropped my water bottle and stood.

"Lance," I whispered in confusion. I sat back down and faced my brother's friends. "Mr. Mime, let him in. It's pouring rain." I didn't dare look at him.

"Lance?" Ash called. I blinked in surprise. My little brother knew Lance? "What are you doing here?"

"Ash?" Lance questioned. "You live here?" I sighed and turned to look over the couch.

"Yes Lance, he does," I answered. I gently ruffled Ash's hair. "This here is the youngest child of Giovoni Orito and Delia Ketchem." Ash leaned against me and I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm guessing you're here to talk to me." Lance nodded. I sighed. "We'll talk in my room." I stood up and led him up the stairs.

* * *

"What did you need Lance?" I questioned.

"Toshiro told me you said something to me before you flew off," he said, not looking at me. "Would you mind telling me what?" I stared at the ground.

"Aishiteru, Lance," I whispered softly, but it was loud enough for Lance to hear. He now stared at me. I looked up to meet his gaze. "That's what I said before I left." He walked towards me till he stood only two inches from where I sat on my bed.

"Good to know," he said. Next thing I know, I'm pinned to the bed with Lance on top. "Cause I still love you Shi-chan. And I'm not ready to let you go." He kissed me and I returned the favor.


End file.
